1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the automatic control of the pitch axis of an aircraft. Specifically, it applies to safe, enhanced pitch axis control of the aircraft at high altitude.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art torque switching aircraft autopilots automatic pitch control of the aircraft has typically included circuitry for providing a high servo torque level at low altitude and a low servo torque level at high altitude. This dual state torque level is incorporated so that the aircraft will not be overcontrolled and become unsafe should a malfunction cause the aircraft to suddenly experience a maximum pitch-down condition. For high altitude operation, the Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) permits a higher level of pitch servo torque in the pitch-up direction than in the pitch-down direction if a G-monitor is incorporated into the autopilot. However, previous autopilots provided the same low servo torque in both pitch directions at high altitude thus providing a safe level of operation in the pitch-down direction, but less than optimal autopilot operation in the pitch-up direction.
The present invention is an asymmetric torque switching circuit which provides an increased amount of available pitch servo torque in the pitch-up direction at high altitude. The G-Monitor will disengage the autopilot during a pitch malfunction before FAA established limits are exceeded.